Don't You Dare Close Your Eyes
by Mlle Karo
Summary: "Nightwing, you're scaring away the criminals!" Drabble. Crack!


**A.N/ **For youngjusticeheadcanon's fanfiction contest. And, yeah, I used my own headcanon. U mad? I didn't re-read this at all, so it's probably really dumb xD I need to put more effort into the things I post on here.

_232. The first time Nightwing took Batgirl out on patrol, he burst into a chorus of "A Whole New World._

Disclaimer: I'm not paid for this shit. Sorry.

* * *

Barbara Gordon had been patrolling as Batgirl for thirteen days and four hours the first time she was benched. As it was, the vigilante had disobeyed Batman's orders to jump in and save a young girl being held hostage. And as much as she hated to admit it, he had been right – the number of thugs was overwhelming, and she had come out of it with more bruises that she could count. Of course, the look on the little girl's face was worth it as she chattered on, blue eyes sparkling as the GCPD arrived. Around then had been time for Batgirl to leave – she wouldn't put it past her father to work things out.

So here she was, home alone on a Friday night, watching re-runs of _Full House_. All of her friends were out, and it wasn't like she could go and do her normal routine. Now she understood why Dick was always whining whenever he was benched. Barbara was starting to weigh the pros and cons of starting her homework now when she hear a rapping on the window pane.

The commissioner's daughter blinked. Her apartment was on the top floor, and that particular window didn't give onto a fire escape. Fighting the grin that wanted to spread over her face – _You're benched, remember?_ – the young woman sighed and went over to open the window, already anticipating the sight.

And there he was. As she had expected, Nightwing was outside her window, feet braced against the window ledge, one hand grasping his grappling hook, which was surely fastened to the roof, and the other extended to her.

She couldn't help let out a laugh at that, despite still being bitter about being left home. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

"Stopped by looking for a partner," he grinned. "Aren't you going to get changed?"

"You're evil," she groaned, her voice whiny despite her efforts. "I'm not allowed out, remember?"

"No, no – Batgirl is forbidden from patrolling _Gotham _with _Batman_, but Bruce didn't say anything about Bludhaven with Nightwing."

A look of wonder grew over Barbara's face and she shook her head, smiling. "Clever loophole," she called, retreating back into the room. "You're going to get me in trouble." Seconds later, she had joined him on the ledge in costume, nullifying her previous statement.

"Come on," Dick cackled, swinging across the gap that separated her complex with the neighboring buildings, racing her to the other side. "_I caaan show you the woooorld, shining shimmering spleendid~"_

Barbara turned red under her cowl as she stifled her laughter. "Shut up!"

"_Tell me Batgirl, when did you last let your heart deciide?" _

"Try just now? Stop singing!"

"_I can open your eyeees, take you wonder by wooonder, over siiidewaaays and under on a grappling hook ride!"_

"Nightwing, you're scaring away the criminals!"

"_A Whole New Wooorld, a new fantastic point of view, no Batman to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming~" _

Dick flipped from rooftop to rooftop; cart wheeling along and singing the whole time, grinning maniacally. "C'mon, Batgirl, live a little!" he cheered, "You know you want to sing along!"

Barbara laughed as she swung across a wide avenue, joining him on the other side as they ran, jumping over alleys.

"_A whole new world,_" She sang along, trying not to crack up, smirking when Nightwing let out a noise of joy – that sounded awfully like a "SQUEE!" – at her joining in. "_A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with youuu!"_

In the end, there wasn't all that much patrolling done that night. Just rooftop tag, races, and playful fighting as the dynamic duo sang to one another under an endless diamond sky.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
